


the life o’ the building

by TakeAStepOut (Falterbehind)



Series: Drabble-Tober 2020 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, eddie bites it again sorry gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterbehind/pseuds/TakeAStepOut
Summary: He shifts Eddie in his arms as he watches the house fall down, careful not to jostle him or the jacket jammed into his chest, soaking up visceral red.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Drabble-Tober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947979
Kudos: 4





	the life o’ the building

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): explosion, silent, “wake up!”

The wood splinters, deafeningly, a  _ crack crack crack _ of uncoordinated gunshots as Neibolt collapses, the house of horrors sinking in on itself. Richie laughs, once, in disbelief. They’ve done it- they’ve done it again and this time for good. He shifts Eddie in his arms as he watches the house fall down, careful not to jostle him or the jacket jammed into his chest, soaking up visceral red. 

‘Hey, Eddie Spaghetti, wake up. We killed the fucking clown, we killed It.’

‘Eds?’

Around them the house continues to creak, disintegrating into nothing but memories and Eddie stays silent and unmoving. 


End file.
